Cuddle
by mythlover20
Summary: Cottoncandy Bingo Prompt Number 76 - Cuddle Thane Krios and Margurite Shepard post-ME3. Extended Cut Destroy ending. Fluff. Pure fluff. One-shot. Complete. Rated K.


**Hi everyone!**

**Well, it's been a while since I've visited this universe, hasn't it? Nearly... what? Two years sine I last posted something for "Invictus?" Damn. That's too long; and double damn, I keep forgetting to finish "Invictus."**

**Well, as most of you know, I sort of migrated to the Sherlock fandom after The Great ME Thane Backlash, so please be understanding if Thane sounds a little OOC. I think I've gotten him right, but to be honest, Kolyat has always been easier for me to write since I can draw on a bit of personal experience when working with him.**

**Many thanks, squishy cuddles, and much cake and vodka go to Nerdymum and Barbex for Content and Line editing this fic. It would be much, much worse without them.**

**Many thanks go to those who left _mature_ comments on "I Am Not Wallpaper." Even when you disagreed with me on some points, I truly appreciated your taking the time out of your busy days to read my work and review it, and give me things to think about.**

**To those of you who vomited up hate mail in response to that fic: go fuck yourselves. People like you are the problem.**

**Also, for those who do not know, I am available for beta reading. I would prefer short one-shorts (ie. less than 5000 words), and only for the ME, Skyrim, and Sherlock fandoms (and no Shenko, Johnlock, or Mylock/Shercroft or whatever that ship name is). If you are interested please PM me with details, and I will see what I can do for you. :)**

**Anyway, on to the fic. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you in advance for reading - and maybe reviewing? ;)**

* * *

**Cottoncandy Bingo Prompt Fill**

**Card One: Two Intersecting Single-Line Bingos**

**Prompt 76: Cuddle**

**Fandom: Mass Effect**

**Pairing: Shrios**

What was it about his arms? They weren't particularly special. They were strong, and warm, and rough. His scales were bright, and hard, and green. His hands were firm, and his fingers long, and all in all they were normal. The only exception was that they belonged to him.

Margurite leaned back against her husband and threaded her fingers through his. That small act – once so awkward due to their mismatched number of fingers – was now so simple, so normal, so comforting.

To think that only a year ago she had almost never felt them again.

Thane's arms tightened around her stomach and Margurite smiled and closed her eyes. The way he made her feel when he held her – the way her heart leapt and her skin pebbled – this was the only time she felt human anymore. In his arms all her fears and worries seemed so small, all her duties and responsibilities felt feather-soft and no longer weighed her down. At times she felt like Atlas, bearing the weight of the world on her shoulders; but when he wrapped his arms around her and held her close she was suddenly no longer the illustrious Commander Shepard, saviour of the Galaxy. When he held her, hugged her, cuddled her in their sleep, she was just Margurite: Thane's wife; Kolyat's stepmother; a simple human woman and not the galaxy's number one saviour and scapegoat.

Maybe that was why she loved being held by him so much. Maybe it was because her assassin's arms made her feel safe – like she wasn't alone. Or maybe it was just because she loved him, and his very presence made her shiver with desire.

A tiny content smile grew on her lips.

Thane's own soft, full lips pressed pursed into her cheek. "I know that smile, Siha," he murmured.

Margurite chuckled softly - the one he once told her washed over him like waves on the shore. Her fingers clenched his lightly. "I know you do, Thane," she whispered in return.

Thane's responding rumble came clearly and easily. His new, clean lungs took in the air and expelled it as if he had been born with them – as if his own hadn't been so damaged they had to be replaced.

Margurite squeezed her eyes shut tight. If there was anything that could make her weep, it was Thane. For too long he had been too close to death, and now that he wasn't…

"I can see your face in the mirror, Margurite," he whispered, his lips brushing gently over her temple.

Margurite slowly opened her eyes and stared at the mirror hanging on the wall opposite them. "I really need to move that," she murmured.

"That mirror stays right where it is," Thane said.

Margurite let her head fall back against his shoulder again and closed her eyes. "Hmm."

"What's wrong, Siha?"

"Nothing," she murmured.

"Siha…"

Margurite smiled and clutched his hands tighter. Even now she was careful not to hurt him - flesh against metal was not always a good combination. "Nothing is wrong. Honestly. Not a thing."

Margurite felt Thane's arms tighten around her, and she knew he was watching her in the mirror. His cheek frills poked into her head, but she didn't care. She was happy to be able to feel them again.

Thane pressed his lips into her hair. "Come now, Siha, time for bed."

Maybe she wasn't too happy after all.

Margurite groaned. "I just got out of that blasted bed."

"I know how you feel, Siha, but neither of us wants you to go back to the hospital again."

Margurite opened her eyes and stared down at her leg. It was still mostly human, but the new cybernetic implants were still held in place by bandages, external frames, and prayer. At least it had been saved. Her mechanical fingers twitched against Thane's. Yes, this was the only time she felt human - though with so many parts missing and replaced by cold hard titanium and gods-knew-what-else, it was surprising she felt human at all.

She knew he was still watching her in the mirror from the way he sighed. "Please, Siha."

Margurite sighed. "Come with me?"

"Margurite?"

She tightened her fingers around his again. "I just… I need to feel you there with me – to have your arms around me. We spent so long apart…" her voice trailed off into silence.

Thane's throat vibrated against her cheek. Even though she couldn't hear his sub-harmonics, she knew he was trying to comfort her, in the way only a Drell could. "I know, Siha. I know." His gentle lips caressed her skin again.

Margurite smiled slightly. Of course he knew.

Thane's arms left her, and immediately she felt bereft. "All right, Thane," she murmured.

Thane stood – pushing her away until he rose to his feet then helping her to hers. She leaned on him the entire way – from living room couch, down the hall to their bedroom. She stumbled alongside him to the bed, and fell onto the soft mattress.

Margurite floundered on the mattress, righting herself while trying not knock the leg brace or tear the sheets again. Eventually she lay on her back, and stared up at her husband. Thane gently took her damaged leg in his hands and placed it in the medical harness hanging over the bed.

One second later he was back by her side. Margurite smiled and settled into his open arms. His lips brushed over her temple once again before he settled behind her, his arms holding her flush against his chest.

She yawned, her fatigue finally besting her and making its presence known.

Thane smiled into her hair, because of course the bastard had known what she had been doing. "Goodnight, Siha," he said.

"It's afternoon."

"Sleep, Shepard."

Margurite chuckled, and closed her eyes.

Yes, human indeed.


End file.
